A Dustland Fairytale
by SmEgGiE
Summary: Ever since she accidentally threw ink into Black's hair, Luzi Willows and her best friend Timmy Lauga haven't gotten on with the Marauders. So what's happening now, they've all got to spend 2 weeks at Timmy's house for a muggle studies project? DIS. AST.


_Ever since she accidently threw ink into Black's hair, Luzi Willows and her best friend Timmy Lauga haven't gotten on with the Marauders. So what's happening now, they've all got to spend 2 weeks at Timmy's house for a muggle studies project? You don't need to be a Seer to predict _this_ disaster!_

**Author's note:**** This is a story that my best friend Jess wrote at about 1am this morning. We haven't quite checked it over yet, so there may be **_**some**_** mistakes. If there are, I am terribly sorry (Jess REALLY cannot spell!) This also happens to be my first posted Fanfic, so yeah, take it easy!**

**

* * *

**

I watched the clock tick by slowly, VERY slowly. I stared into the large arched window. I was a beautiful day outside. Why, for the love of chocolate frogs, was I stuck doing double history of magic?

Typically I was stuck next to a Marauder it's not even one of the good-looking ones, it was Remus. Remus my-nose-is-so-jammed-into-a-book-the-book-has-grown-onto-my-face Lupin. Hmph. I twiddled my wand around me fingers the quickly stopped remembering what happen in transfiguration yesterday. I hope they managed to fix that cabinet. . . .I giggled again

As I turned to face the door and continue counting the stones on the wall Timmy walked in. Believe me; do not call Timinata if you are fond of your teeth. She is very .. ... Strong-minded.......

Lucky for her Professor Binns was too wrapped up in the 'amazement' of ancient witches and wizards and how they- oh BLAH, BLAH, BLAH! Anyway she snuck in with ease; she's had a lot of practice.

"Sorry." Timmy mouthed.

"Were you getting too 'caught up' with Freddy again?" I couldn't hold back the giggles, then.

"Hey!" Timmy kicked me under the table. "I'm not that predictable... Am I?"

"Yep!" I stated cheerily. "I can see it now," I put on my mystical 'story-telling' face. "An empty common room, you and him in the centre and all he's thinking about is getting into your knickers."

"Shut up!" she hissed and kicked me harder in the same place. Ouch! My Timmy-emotion sensor tells me that she's a bit hacked off with me. Oh Merlin, I need to stop hanging around with Timmy and picking up all of these muggle expressions.

"Hey, you two, as much as I'd like to know about Timmy's knickers, I'm trying to concentrate over here! We do have NEWT's coming up, you know!" Remus grinned, a lopsided Marauder grin. I blushed maybe I was talking a little bit too loud. Okay, a lot too loud! Timmy gave me one of her infamous glares. Note to self: Don't do that again. Ever. Now I have a funny feeling that all of the marauder's will find out about this. Did they have to share everything with each other!?

"Aww... I know you're jealous, but I won't tell on you. You still have Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, eh _Mooney_?" she smiled as if, if you hadn't heard the beginning of the conversation, she had said something nice, and not been dropping hints towards his biggest secret that we're not really supposed to know about. She was always quick thinking. I, on the other hand, think of these things whilst lying in bed when really, I'm supposed to be in bed. Not much use then...

Has a Horntail dragon just breathed in through the window, or is it just really hot in here? Although the first option is entirely possible with a grounds keeper like Hagrid, I have a vague feeling that it's the second. Or maybe, just maybe, it is the first....

Either way, I started fanning myself with my quill. BIG mistake. A big splodge of black ink flew through the air and landed neatly on the back of Sirius' 'perfect' black hair. Oops!.....

I turned my famous deep red, and stared down at my invisible work. Reluctantly, I looked up. Sirius gave me an evil look. Merlin, that boy needs to be a little less protective over his hair.

Great, so to recap, I have made one marauder cross over his beloved hair and another annoyed with me for talking about Timmy's knickers. So that's just brilliant. Two down, two to go.

I shot a look at Timmy, and she seemed to be thinking along the same lines. Or maybe that was a random, bemused look on her face. I hope it's the former and not latter! I quickly jotted down some ideas that were floating around my mind and chucked it (very inconspicuously) at Timmy's head. She glared at me before grinning evilly at the genius idea's (If I do say so myself) on the parchment. I could already picture the looks on all four of the Marauders' face when we carried out some of them. Mwhahahaha.........

Timmy, being the better of us two at magic tapped the wooden bar that Peter was leaning on, making it collapse on itself. What a 'coincidence.'

"Will you be careful up there boys!" Yelled Professor Binns. Peter quickly got his wand out and fixed it. *coughshowoffcoughteacherspetcough* He turned around and shot us a look that would turn milk sour. Merlin, I really should stop with the muggle expressions, have I mentioned that before?

"Right!" Yelled Binns, who has always had it in for the Marauders anyway. "Detention!! Concentra-" but we were saved from a lecture by the bell. Peter wasn't very amused at the punishment. Lets just say, I've seen hippogriff's with tooth ache with happier expressions.

"Your turn," Timmy mouthed discreetly at me as we walked out of the class. I nodded, which got some odd looks from passers by, and pulled out my wand. Since I had discovered the spell we were going to use in one of my brothers old spell books we decided that even without the 'great skill' of Timmy, I'd cast the spell. I waved my wand by my side in some complex swishes and swirls and muttered the incantation under my breath. I looked up at James before realizing there might have been a problem with the spell.

"Aren't the effects of the spell meant to be effective immediately?" Timmy asked me worriedly. I just gave her a knowing nod, as though I actually knew what was happening.

_To be continued_

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N 2: **** Again, sorry if there are any mistakes.**

**So, what did you think? And yes, Timmy **_**is**_** a girl!**

**REVIEW!!! Please? *puppy-dog eyes***

**Okay, different tactic, I have Remus Lupin and Edward Cullen held hostage, don't you want them back? Well, there kidnapper loooves reviews – do with that what you will!**


End file.
